Emma's Speech
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Emma makes a speech on a life-changing day. SQ.


_Hi all. This is just a short oneshot that popped into my brain and wouldn't leave me alone. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it :) _

Emma rests her head on her hands as she looks at the speech she has just prepared. She never imagined a day would come when she would have to write something like this but she has. Later today she'll get up in front of all of her friends and family and say the words that need to be said.

_Regina I love you. That's how I want this speech to start and end. I've struggled for days about what to say today and whilst there's a lot I'm going to say I felt like that was the most important. I need you to know that you are loved. _

_I never imagined I'd be standing here today. I never thought I'd have to make this speech but I do. I may be in front of all of these people but these words are for you Regina. They're yours just like my heart is. _

_With you I found more than I ever expected to have. Henry brought me to Storybrooke and in doing so he brought me home. I grew up an orphan who never believed she would find a home or a family but I was wrong. When Henry found me he told me about curses and evil queens and I didn't believe him. I didn't believe him until it was almost too late but he was right. He's right a lot. When I broke that curse I learned everything was true. I found parents and friends. I had a son and a family and a town that felt like home and yet something was still missing. You. _

_Even when the curse broke and I read the book I knew there was more to you. Even when I went back in time and saw you in full Evil Queen mode I knew there was more. I know you're scared that people will only ever think of you as the Evil Queen but they won't. I won't. I love you and you let me in to your life and I found out all the answers I was seeking. From the moment I met you I wanted to know you. I wanted to know what made you the way you are and who you are. _

_I found out who you were and I love what I found. Buried beneath that evil queen was a beautiful and wonderful woman. There was a kind and loving mother. There was the woman who could beat me at Monopoly every time and be overjoyed by it. There was my best friend who could brighten my day no matter how low I felt. _

_I loved what I learned about you. I have loved every little thing I have learned about you. You're one of the most incredible people I have ever met Regina and I think that I might just be one of the luckiest people on earth because in all the skies you chose to shine in mine. _

_Falling in love with you was one of the best things I have ever done. It opened up my heart and showed me all the things I never knew I wanted. I want them all with you. I love you so much and you are the only one I want to build a home with, to share a future with. _

_Whenever I think of the future I think of you. I think of loving you forever and raising our son together. I think of us driving each other crazy and laughing our way through to old age. When I think about the future and see you I don't get scared. I get happy. _

_This is what I would have said at our wedding Regina. I never imagined I would ever want to get married but with you that changed. With you I could picture a wedding and marriage and love eternal. I still can't help but wonder what you would have looked like in a white dress. I may never get a chance to see that but I know you would have looked beautiful. You always do….did. _

_This is what I would have said at our wedding. _

_I wish we had had a chance to have it Regina. I wish with all my heart that I could have that future we dreamed of with you. I wish that wishes came true. _

_You are my everything Regina. You brought me hope and love and happiness and gave me more than I ever thought I would find in life. I love you. _

_I'll end this speech the same way it began. There's a lot about you I could say but there's not enough time. There's never enough time. All I know is that I will cherish every minute I spent with you in my life because those were the best ones. _

_I will love you with every beat of my heart for the rest of my days. You always told me to move on if we were ever to be separated but I can't and I won't. Regina you are my true love and I don't want to move on. I will carry you in my heart forever and one day when we meet again I know you'll be waiting for me. _

_I have to believe that we will be reunited one day. Until then I'll raise our son and give him the life you wanted him to have. We'll try our best to be happy Regina. We will but it won't ever be the same. I need you to be happy. My happiest moments will always be the ones I shared with you. _

_I'll end this speech the same way I started it. Regina I love you. I always will. _

Emma wipes the tears from her eyes as she finishes her speech. No-one says a word. She walks slowly from the podium before over to Regina. The tears flow faster as she leans over the coffin. She places one final kiss to Regina's forehead. She reaches over and smoothes away an errant curl tucking it behind Regina's ear. She looks like she could just be sleeping. She doesn't look like someone who was torn away from her family too soon.

Appearances are too deceptive.

Emma wishes with all her heart that true love's kiss would work here. She tried it on that dreadful day two weeks ago. She tried it until her lips were sore and her face was covered in tears.

She takes one final look at the woman she loves. "Regina I love you to the moon and back."

_And I love you even further_ Emma says Regina's usual reply to herself with a sad smile before slowly moving away. She walks away to a life that will never be the same.

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
